vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Maberry
) *Kensington, PH USA}} |alias=Shane MacDougall |occupation=Author • Editor • Writer |status=Writer • Executive Producer |role= |novels=4 |issues=13 |episodes=10 |seasons=1 |links= }} is an American suspense author, anthology editor, comic book writer, magazine feature writer, playwright, content creator and writing teacher/lecturer. He was named one of the Today’s Top Ten Horror Writers. His books have been published in more than two dozen countries. Jonathan and his wife, Sara Jo, to whom he dedicates all of his published works, and their dog, Rosie, live in Del Mar, California. He is the author and editor of V Wars anthology series, the author of V Wars graphic novel, and the executive producer of Netflix series. Designer ;V-Wars board game Editor ;V-Wars anthology series *''V-Wars: Blood and Fire'' *''V-Wars: Night Terrors'' *''V-Wars: Shockwaves'' Writer ;V-Wars anthology series #''V-Wars: Chronicles of the Vampire Wars'' #''V-Wars: Blood and Fire'' #''V-Wars: Night Terrors'' #''V-Wars: Shockwaves'' ;V-Wars graphic novel #''The Shot Heard 'Round the World'' #''Blood and Beats'' #''A Puppy and a Picture of His Kid'' #''Red State'' #''The Court of the Crimson Queen'' #''All of Us Monsters'' #''Staring Into the Abyss'' #''Death's Other Kingdom'' #''Skin Deep Part 1'' #''Skin Deep Part 2'' #''Skin Deep Part 3'' Executive Producer ; Netflix series *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Media Pictures |-| Behind the Scene = 2019-08-28-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry "Had a fun, informative, hilarious, and occasionally silly afternoon with Ian Somerhalder, filming interviews for our upcoming Netflix show, V-WARS." August 28, 2019 2019-03-16-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder "Wonderful to see my friend, Ian Somerhalder, at Emerald City Comic Con. #eccc #iansomerhalder He's busy in post-production on season one of V-Wars #vwars " Mar 16, 2019 2018-07-27-IDW Publishing-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, IDW Publishing 2018-09-23-Jonathan Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry "They’re filming of . I’ve been reading the scripts and watching the dailies. Very happy that they’re doing a brilliant job with it. And surreal to see characters I’ve created come to life. This is going to be amazing." Sep 23, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm Maberry-Kyle Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-06-Brad Turner-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky Lai-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Jacky Lai Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Peter Outerbridge-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Peter Outerbridge, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jonathan Maberry-Ian Somerhalder-Jacky Lai-Instagram Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" |-|Barnes & Noble Meeting= 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-02.jpg 2019-11-18-QA-Adrian Holmes-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-03.jpg 2019-11-18-Signing-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg 2019-11-18-Ian Somerhalder-Jonathan Mabbery-Adrian Holmes.jpg 2019-11-18-James Gibb-Ian Somerhalder-Adrian Holmes-Jonathan Mabbery.jpg |-|Comic Con= 2019-07-20-Ken Foree-Jonathan Maberry.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 20, 2019 2019-07-19-The Future As I See It-Jonathan Maberry-02.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 19, 2019 2019-07-19-The Future As I See It-Jonathan Maberry-01.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 19, 2019 2019-07-19-Jonatan Maberry.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 19, 2019 2019-07-19-Ellen Dubin-Jopnathan Maberry.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 19, 2019 2019-07-18-Weird West-Jonathan Maberry-02.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 18, 2019 2019-07-18-Weird West-Jonathan Maberry-01.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 18, 2019 2019-07-18-SDCC-Jopnathan Maberry-IDW-02.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 18, 2019 2019-07-18-SDCC-Jopnathan Maberry-IDW-01.jpg|SDCC 2019 Jul 18, 2019 2018-07-22-SDCC-01-Jonathan_Maberry-Ryan_Brown-Facebook.jpg|SDCC 2018 Jonathan Maberry, Ryan Brown Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-22-SDCC-02-Jonathan_Maberry-Ryan_Brown-Facebook.jpg|SDCC 2018 Jonathan Maberry, Ryan Brown Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-22-SDCC-Jonathan_Maberry.jpg|SDCC 2018 Jonathan Maberry Jul 22, 2018 2018-07-20-SDCC-Jonathan_Maberry-David_Ozer-Instagram.jpg|SDCC 2018 David Ozer, Jonathan Maberry Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-SDCC-Jonathan_Maberry-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|SDCC 2018 Jonathan Maberry Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-SDCC-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|SDCC 2018 Jonathan Maberry Jul 20, 2018 |-|Interviews= 2018-08-02-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|PREVIEWS PREVIEWS, October 2018 2018-08-02-Road_of_the_Dead-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|PREVIEWS Videos Getting Kandid With Kyle - Jonathan Maberry Jonathan Maberry on V-WARS|PREVIEWS, SDCC 2014 Awards References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *Website *Wikipedia *GoodReads See also Category:Writers Category:Crew Season 1 Category:Comic crew Category:Producers